Ultimate Soul Arc
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Jaune Arc found a mysterious jewel in a cave that seem to have awaken his newest hidden power of the Ultimate Lifeform and his gained his power of Chaos to use them whoever he sees fit. He'll use this power to become the Ultimate Huntsmen, better than what he has dreamed for as he'll show the world what the Ultimate Lifeform Arc can do. Stronger Jaune. JaunexHarem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of the New Ultimate Lifeform of Remnant!**

"Think this is it?" A blonde hair boy asked staring at the cave he and his partner just found.

He is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He also has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

"I'm not sure, Jaune. Keep your guard up and be prepare for anything." The girl said, who is Jaune's partner.

She is a tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon, has long hair that is in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She has light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She wears a brown over-bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wears an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. Also, there's a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

As for accessories, a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she wears a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She armor is elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She is also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Hang on, Pyrrha, let me see if I can make a touch." Jaune said, looking around until he found a strong-looking stick and two rocks. He rubs the two rocks together to create some small fire sparks onto the stick until it burns thus a touch was made.

"Impressive, did you learn that yourself?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, during a camping trip my family and I always to go though it can be a little too exciting when it comes to having seven sisters." Jaune mentioned which Pyrrha became shock.

"Seven? So, you're the only son?" Pyrrha asked, wondering how a single boy could live in a family like that.

"Oh, it isn't so bad, sometimes they give me some space and do some of the things I want to do, and not style my hair." Jaune said, glad that he didn't let give him a cut before coming here to Beacon.

"It must be nice to have a big family, I'm an only child and never got know what having a sibling is like." Pyrrha confessed.

"I envy you, let explore this cave for a bit and if we don't find anything, we'll look elsewhere." Jaune suggested, thinking of possibility that the relics isn't in this cave.

"Just remember to encage your aura, just in case of danger." Pyrrha said, remind the Arc boy that his aura can help protect him from damage.

Once the two are inside the cave, it's completely dark and would've been lost and not find each other, good thing Jaune made the touch beforehand. So far, there's nothing special going on in the cave but rocky walls and ceiling and a tunnel that could go on for miles, like Pyrrha said Jaune prepare himself for the worst.

"Think we should leave now, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Jaune feared that something may happen at any moment.

"Well, this cave doesn't appear to be the temple we're looking for, so I guess we can go." Pyrrha second Jaune's thoughts on leaving.

Just as they turn around heading back to where they came in, Jaune's body started to glow red brightly, Jaune gasp and confused of what's happening to him.

"Huh, Pyrrha…?" Jaune freaked out, Pyrrha notice the glow and turn seeing almost like human lightbulb.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, my aura is acting on its own for some reason… and it's telling that there's in this cave." Jaune said, not sure why as he looks back at the deep tunnel.

"There's something here that's making your aura react like this?" Pyrrha wondered, what could possibly make person's aura react like this.

Jaune didn't respond as he saw something glimmering deep in the cave, something red and shiny, like something is calling out to him and he couldn't ignore it, it's like something was telling him to go to that tiny light.

"Go wait for me outside, I'll be back." Jaune said to Pyrrha before walking off, but he felt his hand being pulled by Pyrrha looking at her with a serious look.

"Jaune, we're partners; that means wherever you go, I go too." Pyrrha smiled with determination.

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle, thinking he must be one lucky guy to have met a kind and strong person like her like it was destiny that brought them together. Jaune nodded before continuing onward into the cave to find whatever mysterious object is that's somehow calling the young Arc and hope it isn't anything dangerous.

The deeper they went in, the closer and brighter the shiny object is to them. Thankful, Jaune's red aura became their new source of light, so they didn't need the touch anymore. After a few dozen more step, they reach the object they seek: a shiny red emerald laying in the middle of the ground like it has been waiting someone to pick it up. Jaune feels his aura getting stronger the closer he is to that emerald.

"Pyrrha, I think this is it." Jaune said as he carefully makes his way to the emerald.

"Be careful, we don't know if there are any Grimm in here." Pyrrha warned looking around guarding Jaune's back while he gets that strange jewel.

Jaune slowly makes his way and stand on one knee close to the emerald, reaching out his hand and grabs it in his hand, then suddenly the emerald started glowing brighter as the ground they stand on shake.

"An earthquake…? Jaune?" Pyrrha called out but got engulf by the bright light.

 **(Jaune's Mindscape)**

"What happened, where am I? Pyrrha?" Jaune called out, but no answer. Finding himself to be in a white void.

"So, you're my new successor, huh?" A deep-edgy voice asked from behind.

Jaune gasp as he quickly turns around to find a short black creature standing near him, at first, he thought it was a Grimm but upon closer inspection that doesn't seem to be the case.

It seems to more of a small, black anthro hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. He wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and matching shoes. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single gold ring.

"Hmm, you're not much, but I guess you're special if my soul is yours then who am I to complain." The black hedgehog said confusing Jaune.

"Wait, my soul… and yours… what…?" Jaune asked like his brain is hurting from all this confusion.

"Look kid, all I can say that at some point in the past I died and now found my soul merged with yours for some reason, meaning you and I are now one." The black hedgehog revealed shocking Jaune as he looks pale like a lifeless body and became speechless.

"Shocking, I know, only begun to notice when that red hair girl unlocked your aura like I had just awoken up from a long sleep. And the Chaos Emerald told me that you would be my successor." Shadow explained.

"…Chaos Emerald, what's that?" Jaune asked. Shadow signs that the boy haven't figured it out yet.

"Chaos Emerald are powerful jewels that can transform your thoughts into power, meaning even with one you can do pretty much anything even bend reality to your will. There are seven of these emeralds and you hold one of them." Shadow detailed about the emeralds and mentioned about the one he found.

"Wait, the jewel I found was a Chaos Emerald?" Jaune asked gasp, he would've never thought to find a powerful object.

"Yep, and it seem to have responded probably due to me and now have inherited my powers too." Shadow mentioned.

"Your power, what power?" Jaune asked.

Sheesh, it feels like a game of twenty questions.

"My power is Chaos: a never-ending pool of unstable yet powerful energy that you can use them in many different like a barrier, empower yourself, or unleash a powerful that level a whole city. And with each Chaos Emeralds, you can become more than before." Shadow explained.

"This is… too much to handle at once." Jaune said.

"Don't worry kid, just take it slow and you'll be able to handle the power of the Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow believed, giving the Arc boy some confidence.

"Really?" Jaune asked, even his family doesn't believe he could be a great Huntsmen.

"I can already tell you got the potential in you, to become something greater than the world has ever seen." Shadow smirked.

Jaune did some thinking about everything that has just happened; he found a strange item which happens to be a powerful artifact and there are seven of them, finding himself talking to a small humanoid hedgehog with his soul merged with his, and now he finds out that he's now the new 'Ultimate Lifeform' and gained his powers. Maybe all this isn't so bad, he wants to become a great Huntsman to help save lives and destroy the creatures of Grimm that has been threatening Remnant, and maybe help bring world peace for both humans and Faunus.

"Oh, and I would decide right away, because I can sense your partner in trouble against a giant scorpion." Shadow mentioned.

"What?" Jaune gasped, almost forgotten about Pyrrha.

"Don't worry, she's fine for now, but I think you better go help and her the power of the Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow suggested encouraging Jaune to try out his new power.

"But how do I control this power?" Jaune asked, hoping that he doesn't go overboard.

"You'll know." That all Shadow said before he snaps his fingers and two gold rings appear on Jaune's wrists and everything went white.

 **(Back in Reality)**

Jaune suddenly shot himself up after waking from what he believes to be a dream but notice the golden rings on his wrists the same ones that Shadow gave him instantly knowing it wasn't a dream. It was real, and Shadow has entrusted his will to him. He also has some changes; like having his eyes are no longer blue but red now and has a single sharp stripe on his hair.

He got up on his feet noticing he seems to be the only one in the cave which means that Pyrrha is outside dealing with the giant scorpion, otherwise known as a Deathstalker, fighting the monster all by herself.

Well, not for long as Jaune eyes glows and feel the strength in his legs then running towards the exit of the cave in burst of blinding speed with a red blur trail behind.

 **(Music-I Am… All of Me: Crush 40, Shadow the Hedgehog Music)**

Outside the cave, Pyrrha was push back with her shield being throw away and force to fall on her butt to the ground by the Deathstalker as it approaches her with the attend to kill the human girl with its own claws and eat her flesh. Pyrrha brace herself for the worse as the stinger of it's tail raises up and swings down until Jaune came out just in time to save Pyrrha before the stinger was inches to her, making it impale the ground instead.

Pyrrha notice that the Grimm has kill her now, looking up to see Jaune who seems to have saved from death and carrying her in a bride style which makes her feel embarrassing.

"Jaune…?" Pyrrha shocked, she's not sure why, but she gets the feeling that Jaune is different now.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Jaune declared to kill the Grimm himself. He gentle put Pyrrha down and turn his sight the Deathstalker as it just free its stinger.

The scorpion Grimm turn its attention to Jaune who had just showed up, though it didn't care there are more human it'll kill him all the same. It charges at Jaune as he prepares to perform a trick he just learned thanks to Shadow.

First, he runs up to the Deathstalker with his super speed and starts ramming it with punches and kicks in all directions before the creatures could even react, even with it's armor it can still feel the strike of the attacks.

Jaune decides to kick this up a notch and starts forming into a red aura ball spinning faster and faster, aiming himself at the clawed-monster.

" **Spin Dash Attack"** Jaune burst at the Deathstalker, striking it on the face and force it to bend backwards revealing its underbelly which is its weak spot.

Jaune stop spinning in midair and hold out his hand to the side as sharp dagger-shaped energy spears appears.

" **Chaos Spears"** Jaune fire the spears at the Deathstalker which impale its belly and exploded instantly upon impact. Killing the Grimm once and for all.

Pyrrha just sat where Jaune set her down and shock with her eyes widen seeing displaying this new kind of power. It almost like he's a completely different person than he was when she first met him in the locker room and couldn't help but blushes at the sight of Jaune being awesome while fighting that Deathstalker, also notice that he has gotten slightly muscular than before.

"Hey, Pyrrha, you okay?" Jaune asked concern for his partner's wellbeing. Pyrrha quickly snap out of her shock thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Pyrrha thanked.

"You're welcome, now let get going and find that temple!" Jaune said as he helps Pyrrha up on her feet and they stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

Jaune Arc still doesn't know for sure if he can live up to become strong like Shadow and earning his title, but he's going to try and do his best for himself, his love ones, and all of Remnant.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's a crossover of RWBY and Sonic where Jaune Arc has become the new Ultimate Lifeform after regaining this power and title from Shadow himself as well as finding a certain powerful jewel in which he will later find the other six. Also forming his harem along the way with the girls of my choosing, but you can also comment on your opinion too.**

 **I got this idea from some stories about Jaune gaining the power of souls of anime strong characters, like with Goku from Dragon Ball, Ulquiorra from bleach, the three Devil Hunters from Devil May Cry, and Anakin from Star Wars. They were all awesome I decided to do one of my own.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gathering of a Chaotic Team**

"Alright, we should near the opening through the trees." Pyrrha said seeing there are less trees up ahead.

"Cool, should be simple to get there with my new speed." Jaune said stretching his legs.

"I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head with everything you told back at the cave." Pyrrha admitted. Jaune told her about Shadow, his Chaos powers he inherited, and this Chaos Emerald that holds the power to do almost anything.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm a bit scared, but I know that in some way this is who I was meant to be, and I'll use these powers to fight for good!" Jaune declared with determination in his eyes.

Pyrrha smiles seeing Jaune being honest and strong knowing that he'll work things out with his new powers, and he'll have her help by his side through every step of the way. She also felt her heart beating faster than normal, knowing this feeling that she's having for Jaune but they're still new to each other and decided to hold it in until the time is right.

"By the way, are you going to hold on to that emerald?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune took the Chaos Emerald from his pocket, looking at it still not sure that this little jewel can bend reality and all, but he can strong power emitting from it.

"I guess I'll hold on to this for a while until we can find a safe place to hide it." Jaune suggested, also remembering that there are six more out there in the world. He puts the emerald back in his pocket.

"Good point, seeing as though you're the only one who can handle them." Pyrrha agreed hoping these emeralds are not too dangerous to use.

"Come on, we should head to the temple to see if there are others." Pyrrha gestured, reminding her partner that they still have an initiation to do.

"Right, I was thinking, uh, maybe…" Jaune said nervously as he presses his fingers together.

"Hmm, is something wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Well, that I could… carry you on my back, so that we can get to the temple faster, together." Jaune said as his face became a light shade of pink, feeling embarrassing.

Pyrrha mentally gasp with her eyes widen as her face change color of embarrassment like Jaune, suddenly imagining being carry in his arms instead with their face lean toward closer to each other and their lips an inch away from contact.

"(Aaahh, no! Bad Pyrrha, we've only known each other for a few hours!)" Pyrrha thought shaking the fantasy out of her head.

"Sure, I think it's a good idea." Pyrrha said trying to hide her blush.

"Really? I-I mean, that's great because I didn't want you feel awkward or anything." Jaune chuckled trying to play it cool.

"Well then… shall we get going?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune nodded and got in front of Pyrrha as he bends down to one knee, Pyrrha hesitated at first feeling a little embarrass of being carry by someone but quickly recover as she gentle lean towards his back with her hands on his shoulders. And feeling the soft, bug touch of her breasts pressing against his back.

"(Holy Grimm! She's really big!)" Jaune thought on Pyrrha's breasts as he blushes more. He can also feel hands grabbing onto her thighs.

"O-okay, you r-ready?" Jaune asked stutter.

"Yes, everything's good!" Pyrrha responded as she wraps her arms around Jaune's neck.

"Well, better hold on tight because this ride is going turbo!" Jaune said as he got into a starter-running position then ran super-fast.

Pyrrha felt like a strong wind blowing against her head and making her hair flow like wild as she hangs on to dear life, also making sure she doesn't actually choke on his neck, as she can everything around her is moving fast in a blurry scenery like color painting brushing in together. It was both exciting and beautiful as she felt like could keep watching this for hours even though the ride only lasted for 5-10 seconds or so as they made it to the temple.

"Alright, we're here." Jaune announced, seeing as they at the stone structure.

"Wow, that was thrilling!" Pyrrha commented on her riding Jaune experience.

"Glad you like it, I find it to be fun too!" Jaune smirked and they stare at each other in the eyes for a moment until a voice spoke up.

"Wow, lady killer! Never thought you go for sexy champion type." They turn their attention to two girls standing at the temple. One girl Jaune recognize, but the other one is new.

The girl Jaune knew is Yang. She's a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low-cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completes her outfit. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Hey Yang, I see you made your way here safe." Jaune said glad to see one of his new friends are safe.

"Thanks, and I see your new partner is enjoying herself." Yang smirked pointing out that Pyrrha is sitting on his back.

When Jaune and Pyrrha realizes the position they are still in, they gasp a bit and Pyrrha quickly jump as they settle themselves while blushing.

"Well, anyway I see you also a new partner too." Jaune said seeing the new girl.

"Yeah, is Blake. She's not much of a talker." Yang introduced her partner.

Blake is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hello." Blake greeted.

"So, I take it those are the relics?" Pyrrha asked pointing at some chess pieces standing on some small stone pillars.

"Yep, they were some missing meaning we weren't the only ones to made it here." Blake explained.

"Guess that means we gotta-HEADS UUUUUUUUP!" Jaune sentence was interrupted when he and everyone heard a girl screaming.

Coming from above?

They look up seeing a familiar young girl in a hooded-cape falling from the sky looking scare that she may die from the fall.

Jaune ran to the spot where the young girl is gonna fall on as he powers himself up a bit with his aura glowing and jump high meeting the girl midpoint catching her in his arms.

"Dropping in, I see." Jaune joked.

"Jaune?!" The girl gasped.

"Ruby!" Jaune shocked seeing another person he knows as they land on the ground.

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"Whoa, Jaune! How'd you managed to jump like that, and what happened to your eyes and is that red stripe on your hair?" Ruby asked with few questions.

"It's kind of a long story, but are you okay?" Jaune asked back.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Ruby said blushing a bit.

Before Ruby could answer that, a suddenly sound of explosions came from the woods as a Ursa ran out and fell down dead. Then a girl jumps off the back and hop to the ground.

"Aww, it's broken." The new girl said.

Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Nora… please, don't ever do that again." A guy said coming up as he catches his breath from all the running he did.

He a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Well, it seems you two are doing okay." Jaune said, seeing the girl wanting to ride an Ursa is weird.

"Oh hey, nice to meet some people. I'm Nora, and this is my best buddy Ren, but we're not together-together just to let you know." Nora introduced herself and Ren.

"Hello." Ren greeted with a bow.

"Come on, the temple is right over… there?" Jaune confused seeing Nora already at the temple while acting silly.

"She can be like that sometimes." Ren said as he walks towards Nora with the chess piece she picked.

"Okay, anything else we should be worry about or is that everything?" Jaune asked.

Ruby did some thinking feeling like she has forgotten something important, then realization hit her in the face that it was someone she almost forgot.

"Oh no, Weiss is still on the Nevermore we rode on!" Ruby shouted in worry as she runs to the others with Jaune follow while looking up to see the Nevermore flying above with a girl hanging on to the talon.

"Wait you rode a Nevermore here?" Blake asked shock that this little girl could do something reckless, especially on the initiation.

"In my defense, it was a pretty good idea." Ruby said scratching the back of her head.

Jaune sighs knowing he has to save her too and got an idea in his head that pop out like something from his Predecessor Shadow.

" **Chaos Control"** Jaune suddenly teleported instantly right to next Weiss on the talon.

Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

"You, how did…?" Weiss confused of Jaune's suddenly appearance.

"Ask later, getting back to ground now!" Jaune stated as he grabs on to Weiss and they teleported back to the ground with everyone.

"Okay, we're safe." Jaune said.

"Was that your Semblance?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, well, part of it." Jaune said not sure how to explain his power himself, but he'll get the hang of it.

"And don't worry, that big bird won't be bothering us again." Jaune smirked looking up seeing severely Chaos Spears impaled into its stomach which he did while rescuing Weiss.

With a snap of his finger the glowing spears exploded as the Nevermore screams in pain destroying its whole front side thus killing the Nevermore as it falls to the ground far away from the group.

Jaune look towards everyone who are shocked seeing the he has single handedly destroyed a big Nevermore that would've taken four or more Huntsmen to take that big bird down.

"You have some explaining to do." Weiss glared.

"Right, how about we just get back to Ozpin for now. Everyone grabs on to me." Jaune said thinking he'll use the teleporting technique to get back to Beacon quicker.

"So awesome, you got show me more of that crazy Semblance of yours!" Ruby excited as everyone gathers around Jaune while holding on to each other.

"Hope this works on eight people." Jaune muttered to himself.

" **Chaos Control"** Jaune used his power to teleport himself and his seven new friends right back to the cliff where Ozpin is waiting for them which surprise him a bit.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises Mister Arc." Ozpin commented, he watched the whole thing of Jaune defeating a Nevermore alone. Jaune chuckles thinking this is going to be a great start of a new adventure.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune is gotten use about his new powers using it to help save his friends and killing a big Nevermore with a single move, and he's going to keep getting stronger throughout his time in Beacon with his new friends. And it seems he got a certain Rose girl and Spartna girl attracted to him.**

 **And THANK YOU all for your big support of the story! Got 73 favorites, 86 followers, and 1,327 views on just the first chapter! How crazy is that?**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultimate First Kiss!**

Jaune is seen standing in battle with his sword and shield, Crocea Mors in his hands facing against a fellow student of Beacon named Cardin Winchester as they are in combat classes with Glynda Goodwitch as the teacher.

"Come on, Cardin, can't you do something new for once?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"I'll show you something "new"?" Cardin grunted.

Cardin threw his mace at Jaune which he blocks it with his shield bouncing it off though Cardin quickly catches his weapon and grabs the top edge of the shield pushing it down and swing down his mace to smash Jaune's face, but blocks it with his sword.

"You'll have to do better than that." Jaune smirked before pushing him back and jump forward performing bicycle-kicks on the chest and bash his shield to the head.

Jaune continue the assault by charging, slashing his sword at Cardin as he groans in a pain a bit and being pushed back. Jaune decided to end this, he kicks Cardin far to the edge of the stage and teleport right in front of the armored-boy and side-swing kick knocking him off the stage.

Cardin was not happy losing to someone like him and looks up at Jaune who is smirking as he out his sword away in the shield that was turned into a sheath for the blade. Cardin was about to get back up the stage not wanting to end this fight.

"That's enough, Cardin." Glynda said firm walking up the stage.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

Cardin backs away from the stage a bit not wanting to upset the fierce teacher of Beacon, Glynda look at the other students sitting around the stage watching the whole fight.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura not only went dropped into the red but he also fell off the stage. In a tournament-styled duel, either of these would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained of the Vytal Tournament.

Jaune looks down at his scroll seeing his Aura-level is still in the green just down to 95% meaning the teleportation must drain his aura a bit though doesn't seem to drain too much which is good for him consider his partner Pyrrha told him that he has a lot of aura.

"To be honest Mr. Arc, I was concerned about your skills and strength that you once lack, but it would seem I was proven wrong since the initiation and the pass weeks. You are indeed proving more than any Huntsmen I know." Glynda praised Jaune with kind words with a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Miss. Goodwitch." Jaune smiled scratching the back of his head.

"(Ugh, if a teacher like her starts falling for that blonde freak then I'm gonna vomit.)" Cardin thought disguised walking away.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda reminded as everyone starts getting excited for the tournament.

Jaune look toward his team while walking forward as they feel excited about this too, he especially look at Pyrrha with a gentle smile as she smiles back, then he accidentally fell off the stage without realizing making Pyrrha worry if he's okay.

 **(Later, Cafeteria)**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora said with a serious look in her eyes.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora continued her story.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished telling her friends her story even though some of them weren't listen or not interested.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed.

"And how is that you are able to know what kind of dream she's been having?" Jaune asked curious, Ren only shrug in response.

"Well, graduation Lie Ren, you are officially the second weirdest person I got to know!" Jaune said before eating his lunch.

"I'm truly honored." Ren said sarcastically.

"Wait, if Ren's the second then who's the first?" Ruby asked, hoping she's not the weird one.

"I have say… Ozpin." Jaune answered.

"Why would you consider the Headmaster of Beacon Academy "weird" of all people?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know it just… I just got this weird feeling when he called me to his office after the initiation." Jaune started remembering back then.

 **(Flashback)**

"And that's how I ended up having this power." Jaune said, finished telling Ozpin about his experience in the cave and finding a Chaos Emerald.

After being assigned to his team and becoming leader which was a major shock to him, Ozpin asked him to come up to his office for a talk about his sudden, newfound powers and what happened as well. Ozpin listened to every word from the Arc boy's mouth carefully knowing that everything Jaune said is the truth.

"That's quite the unexpected experience you went through, Mr. Arc." Ozpin commented.

"Yeah, I'm still more shock about all this like being the new "Ultimate Lifeform" and I also have find one of these Chaos Emeralds which are six out there in the world that maybe like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Jaune said starting to freak out a bit.

"In other words, you have been shouldered with a responsibility and not sure you can do it." Ozpin summed up of what Jaune is saying.

"...Can I?" Jaune asked worry.

Ozpin was silent for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"Yes, I believe you do." Ozpin said, shocking Jaune.

"Really?" Jaune confused.

"Why else did I let you come to my school despite the fake transcript?" Ozpin asked back with a smile.

Jaune became even more shock that Ozpin knew about the fake transcript and the fact that he still let come to this school with his eyes widen and his jaws dropped.

"Do not worry, I am the only one who knows about it and I believe that secret it's up to you to tell your friends when the time is right." Ozpin assured making him feel somewhat relief.

"But still, why let me in if you knew?" Jaune asked.

"Because like your previous life Shadow, I too see potential in you and I want to help bring it out to its fullest. That you can become greater than the world will know." Ozpin said. Jaune felt like the professor has just used the same words Shadow said to him or something close to it.

No has ever said those kinds of things to Jaune before, not even his family as they believe he isn't cut out to become a Huntsman fighting Grimm and all, he felt happy hearing those words from Ozpin himself and remembered that Shadow also believed in him giving him more belief in himself to do the very best he can to live up those expectations.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down!" Jaune thanked with a newfound determination his spirit.

"Glad you're feeling good about it." Ozpin chuckled seeing his student cheered up.

"By the way, would it be okay if I hold on to this for a while longer?" Jaune asked holding out the red Chaos Emerald to Ozpin.

"By all means, it is your right to keep it out of the wrong hands and I'll do my best to find the other Chaos Emeralds and let you know." Ozpin answered and offered to help Jaune's search.

"Wow, thanks!" Jaune said.

"You're welcome. Now, I believe your team is waiting to celebrate with you, best not to keep them waiting." Ozpin mentioned.

"Yeah, I should get going." Jaune said, getting up from the chair and walk towards the elevator.

Jaune went inside and turns around seeing Ozpin with a proud smile as the door closes and moves down to ground level, then Jaune just started to realizes something odd.

"He took all this WAY too well." Jaune said to himself.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Hmm, it does sound like he was a bit too calm about." Blake pointed out after hearing the whole story (except the fake transcript part).

"Yeah, it almost sounds like Ozpin seen something like this before." Jaune theorized.

"Ow! That hurts!" A girl cried out.

Everyone turns around to see Cardin and his team pulling the poor girl's rabbit ears causing pain begging them to stop.

The bunny girl has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She wears the Beacon Academy uniform, which consists of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

They all hate Cardin for picking on people like her, especially that she's a Faunus which most humans hate even though there are some who loves them. Except for Weiss consider what she's been through in her family believing it's the Faunus' fault.

Jaune glares at the scene and decided to do something about it.

"I'll back right back." Jaune said getting and walking towards the scene while his friends wonder what he's going to do.

Cardin was too busy laughing at the bunny girl in pain that he didn't notice Jaune walking up to him and grab his arm with a strong grip that forced the hand to let go of the ear.

"Do you really enjoy picking on others like an idiot, especially to a girl?" Jaune asked angry.

"It's her fault for being born a Faunus, a freak! They're just animals that don't belong here!" Cardin claimed trying to pull his arm out of Jaune's grip, but can't break free.

"She's a living person, she has every right to be here like everyone else and I think Faunus are pretty awesome in their own way. I have three sisters who are Faunus and I love them!" Jaune stated, the bunny smile with a small blush.

Blake also smiled hearing the Jaune loves being with Faunus and has Faunus siblings too.

"Then you're nothing than one of those freak lovers!" Cardin grunted before throwing a punch to Jaune's face, but was caught easily in his hand.

"I think you need some time to yourself." Jaune said before using **Chaos Control** to teleport Cardin and his team somewhere far away.

Jaune turns to the rabbit girl seeing she's okay.

"Don't worry, those guys won't be bothering for a while, I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"Velvet Scarlatina, and thank you." Velvet thanked before walking away to find her team.

"(Wow, he's really cute!)" Velvet thought smiled.

Jaune walks back to his friends as he sees shock and proud look on their faces.

"That was AWESOME! The way you held Cardin while he tried to escape but couldn't you just send them away, though you could've break their leg." Nora said exciting and cheerful, then calms down a bit.

"So, where'd you sent them?" Yang asked.

"Deep in the Emerald Forest." Jaune answered with a smirk.

"That's a little extreme." Weiss commented, worry that Jaune is starting to scared her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Maybe." Jaune shrugged.

Pyrrha didn't say anything for she continues to stare at Jaune with love in her eyes, she's been having this feeling for weeks after the initiation and now for sure knowing that she's in love with him. He has a caring heart of gold, strong power but doesn't let that go over his head, and always willing to help others in need like a true Huntsman.

"(Alright, tonight I'm going to tell him!)" Pyrrha thought determined.

 **(Tonight, Dorm Roof)**

Jaune and Pyrrha are seen walking out the door onto the roof of the students' dorm. Pyrrha asked Jaune to come with her for something important and want to talk about alone together, the champion girl felt nervous about this but knew this is something she has to do.

"Alright, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Jaune asked curious.

"(It's now or never.)" Pyrrha thought. She took a deep breath and turns around facing Jaune knowing there's no turning back now.

"Jaune, we known each other for sometime now and to me it felt longer." Pyrrha said.

"Really, I kinda felt that way about you-I mean the time you being hot-I mean getting to know you more and, huh, your gorgeous. Wait, what?" Jaune confused himself and Pyrrha chuckles.

"Whenever I stand close to you, my hearts beats faster than it should and I think skipped a beat or two, you were like the only thing on my mind, and have shown to be a great man I love to spend the rest of my life with." Pyrrha said as a gentle breeze blows by.

"Whoa, Pyrrha! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jaune asked blushing.

Pyrrha didn't answer as she walk towards him getting closer and pressing her breasts against his chest, gentle wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her face toward his making the blushing redder.

"P-P-Pyrrha…"

"Jaune Arc, I love you from the bottom of my heart." Pyrrha confessed and press her lips against Jaune's as his eye widen of shock.

Jaune's mind suddenly became total blank with his body feeling all frozen then he started sinking into the kiss as his arms started moving down and wrap around her waist then pulls her body to him more and his eyes close. Feeling the kiss it's like a planet size firework and their feet are like not touching the ground anymore as the wind picks up a little.

The screen rises up to the broken moon.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos have shared their first kiss under the broken moon after Jaune taught the bully Cardin a little lesson in treating others with respect, but they'll have to prepared themselves when he and his team comes back for some revenge though I don't think they'll have to worry about that.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle in the Forever Fall!**

"Alright team, tomorrow is the field trip class with Professor Goodwitch, so let's make sure we're all prepared and try to do anything crazy. That means you Nora." Jaune glared at hammer-wielding girl.

"Relax, Fearless Leader, it's not like I could set the whole forest on fire." Nora chuckled, which made him worry more.

"Ren, please make sure Nora behaves." Jaune asked his fellow male teammate.

"I'll do my best." Ren nodded.

"I believe the purpose of the field trip for helping Professor Peach with an errand in the Forever Fall, but she's too busy with her work to handle it herself." Pyrrha recalled what Miss Goodwitch at the end of today's class.

"I'm curious Pyrrha, why is it called the Forever Fall?" Jaune asked his girlfriend.

Girlfriend? That word still feels a little weird to Jaune ever since last week Pyrrha made her confession of love to him on the dorm rooftop and started dating since then, Jaune is still new to being in a relationship because he never been on a single date like EVER and Pyrrha doesn't have any dating experience either. Which is weird to him consider his partner is a celebrity he figures she must've gone out with a few guys in the past, but he guess that even super stars like her are having trouble finding love these days.

"It's called that because some explorers were walking in the forest admiring the beauty of all the trees with red leaves everywhere and no other color leaves in sight. It's like the red keeps going on, further to the horizon they say which dub the name Forever Fall." Pyrrha explained.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about forest than just your fighting skills." Jaune amazed that the red-haired champion's knowledge.

"Oh stop, it was nothing, I only read about those during my studies in Argus." Pyrrha blushed of her boyfriend's compliments.

"Well, then your brain is as big as your beauty." Jaune flirted and kissed her on the lips as she kisses him back for a few seconds.

"Man, I still can't believe Pyrrha actually made her move on you WAAAAAAAY sooner than me and Ren thought." Nora said.

"I'm still surprised that you two knew about her feelings for me all along." Jaune admitted.

"It wasn't our place to speak for her feelings, we wanted to give her the chance when the time was right." Ren explained.

"And the time was indeed right, I'm still embarrass of how I just kissed you like that." Pyrrha chuckled as her face is slightly turning red.

"I was surprised by that too, and I enjoyed every moment of it." Jaune pulled Pyrrha into a hug as she hugs him back.

"I can definitely here wedding bells in the future!" Nora excited, pretending to here bells at a church and also imagining the two having lots of babies together.

"Cool it on the extreme imagination, Nora. We're still new to the whole dating thing." Jaune stated.

"Yes, we're taking our relationship one step at a time before we can decide on anything else." Pyrrha added.

"But Ren and I will be invited to your wedding, right? I want to be the Maiden of Honor and Ren can be the Best Man!" Nora planned herself and Ren a big role.

"Yes, Nora, you and Ren have those roles if we do decide to get married." Jaune chuckled at Nora's hyper-childish personality that may never change.

"(More like "when" we'll have our wedding.)" Pyrrha thought, holding Jaune's hand.

"I bet Weiss faint again like when you two announced your official relationship." Nora laughed.

"Yeah, guess the Heiress of the Schnee Company didn't expect a like me to gain an amazing girlfriend like her." Jaune laughed too. Remembering the time last week when he and Pyrrha told everyone and Weiss was frozen stiff at first until she fell on her back to the floor.

"Well, at least everyone else took in the news well." Pyrrha reminded him of their other friends like team RWBY.

"Like Yang making the constant teasing and Ruby… actually, I notice was acting a little strange for the past week, maybe something is bothering her." Jaune wondered what's going on with Ruby now.

"Maybe she ran out of chocolate chip cookies and going on a withdraw." Nora guessed. Knowing how the red cape wearing girl loves her cookies.

"No, I think it's something more personally than her love for cookies." Jaune said.

"(Actually, I think I know what's bothering with Ruby, but I'll need to talk to her tomorrow during the field trip.)" Pyrrha thought figured out what's on Ruby's mind.

"Speaking of something personally, there's actually something I want to talk to you about Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"What is it, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, hoping it's nothing serious or anything.

"Before I tell you…" Jaune turned his head to Nora and Ren. "Mind if we step outside, it's something that I want to tell Pyrrha first before anyone." He asked.

"Sure, just know that whatever is bothering you, you have friends who can help you." Ren reminded his leader that he's not alone.

Jaune smile, feeling lucky that he has made such great friends like team JNPR and RWBY, he holds onto Pyrrha's hand and they teleported out of the room to the rooftop of the dorm.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, it's… about my talk with Headmaster Ozpin." Jaune sighed, knowing it isn't easy to admit the truth to her.

"You mean about your last meeting with him?" Pyrrha asked again.

"Yeah, there's actually more than I let on… and I think you have the right to know since you're my girlfriend." Jaune said.

Pyrrha was nervous about what Jaune is about to say probably is a deep secret that is not easy to talk about probably something he did in the past and he's regretting it, but she's glad that Jaune can trust her with his secret and will promise to not tell anyone about it until he says it's okay.

"I… I never really went to any combat schools nor was I ever trained how to fight." Jaune revealed.

"What… what do you mean?" Pyrrha confused.

"You see, I come from a family of warriors who were heroes in their own rights to protect everyone and fighting the Grimm started from great-great grandfather. I wanted to be one too, but I was never good enough. Not even my own family believed in me" Jaune explained of his past feeling sad.

"I'm… I'm sure your family were just worried for your safety." Pyrrha reassured, knowing how parents can be for their kids.

"I know, even when they said not to worry if I end up moving back home, deep down I know they love me and are proud of me that I was going to Beacon. Maybe they're having a hard time that their only son is growing up to reach his dream though my seven sisters were very overprotective." Jaune chuckled nervous at the last part about his sisters.

"Wait, seven sisters?!" Pyrrha gasped.

"That's right, I have seven sisters and one my older ones is married with a son. Anyway, because my family not wanting to train, I decided to do some secret training on my own, but I still had a problem of getting into Beacon." Jaune said, looking up at the night sky.

"So, if you never went to any combat school and your parents never trained you then that would mean you got into by…" Pyrrha paused, realizing what Jaune did.

"Yep, I faked my way in with a fake transcript and you wanna know what the weirdest part is… Ozpin knew about it all along." Jaune revealed.

"Wait, so the Headmaster knew about your fake transcript?" Pyrrha surprised.

"He said that he saw a strong potential that I can become a great Huntsman one day even before I got my Chaos power." Jaune explained the Headmaster's reason.

"That's amazing Jaune, catching the eye of Headmaster Ozpin himself a great feat alone!" Pyrrha impressed.

"You think, I was surprised to here all that coming from a great man like him." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, you okay what I told you… about my fake transcript and all?" Jaune asked.

"Well, Jaune, at first I was angry that you lied to me and our friends about this… however, hearing that the Headmaster is letting you train here makes me believe that it's your destiny to be here." Pyrrha smiled proudly.

"Destiny? I never consider that, but I guess it's something special." Jaune said.

"Jaune, I'm 100% serious about my feelings for you and I'll support in anyway I can." Pyrrha said and kissed him for a minute.

"Thank Pyrrha, I don't what would I do without you." Jaune smiled, almost like he's about to cry as he hugs her.

"And I wouldn't mind sharing you with other girls." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Yeah… wait, what?" Jaune confused of what Pyrrha just said.

"Oh, nothing." Pyrrha giggled as she walks away leaving a confuses Jaune.

 **(Tomorrow, Forever Fall)**

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda instructed the students.

"Okay team, let's be sure gather as many saps as we can!" Jaune ordered.

"Yeah!" His team cheered.

"And make sure Nora doesn't eat them all!" Jaune added.

"Yeah!" Ren and Pyrrha cheered.

"Hey!" Nora angered.

"Jaune, mind if I go hang out with Ruby for a while?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby became confuses when she heard that.

"Sure, I don't mind." Jaune granted her permission.

He then notices team CRDL looking at him with dead-serious in their eyes, especially Cardin as he gave the Ultimate Arc the "follow me" single and they walk away from the group. Jaune doesn't know what Cardin is up to, but with his power there's nothing he can't handle, so what's the worst that could happen.

"So, Ruby… you in love with Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in a teasing tone making Ruby blushing-gasps.

Soon, Jaune follows team CRDL to a wide-open area.

"Okay Cardin, whatever you want with me, let's make it quick." Jaune said.

"Relax, Jauney boy, this will be short and… sweet." Cardin smirked sinisterly.

Cardin took out his mace and dash at Jaune for attack as he blocks it with his shield, turning this into a stalemate though Cardin seem to have other plans.

"Now!" Cardin shouted.

Russel, Dove, and Sky quickly act and threw three jaws of the raspberry-colored tree saps at Jaune shattering and splashing the saps all over Jaune.

"Now, let see if you can handle a few bugs as according to the essay I did myself these Rapier Wasps loooove sweets, I wonder how they like an extra Arc as the filling?" Cardin asked sarcastically as Russel handed his leader the box of wasps.

"So, that's your revenge plan?" Jaune asked, not impress.

"Let see how Pyrrha will like seeing your face all fucked up!" Cardin threw the waspsp box at Jaune as it slowly opens.

However, what Cardin forget is Jaune's power over the energy of Chaos as he took out the red Chaos Emerald.

" **Chaos Control"** Then the saps on Jaune vanished and appeared on three of Cardin's teammates.

The three were shocked to find the saps on themselves as Jaune caught the box and opens it, letting out all the wasps that were trapped inside and they smell the sweet scent of the sap on them then flew toward forcing them to run away while screaming for their life leaving Cardin alone.

"Well, well, looks like your plan backfired." Jaune mocked.

Cardin was so angry that he didn't even notice the strangle large Grimm behind him and got swept away by its large paw crashing into a tree unconscious. The Grimm looks like an Ursa but there is a big difference than the regular ones: it seems larger about 10 and a half feet tall, it has four arms with longer and sharper claws, more bone-armor covering most of its backside, few on the arms, and on the chest area, and its eyes are glowing red with red-mist aura emitting from it.

Then Jaune notice something that is attached to its forehead.

"(Wait, is that… a Chaos Emerald?)" Jaune thought gasped seeing a white Chaos Emerald and see that it has somehow powered up that Ursa majorly.

The Ursa roars so loud that it can be heard back at the group of students and Glynda while they were collecting the tree sap as they became worried.

"Damn it, looks like I'm off bear hunting this season." Jaune grunted as he took out his sword and shield ready for battle.

 **(Music-Burn it Down: Skillet-Unleashed)**

The Ursa charges at with surprising great speed almosting hitting him with its claws if Jaune had not dodge it at the last second and spin like a top slashing at the arm striking the spots where it isn't covered in bone-armor then he ran away to keep the distance whole he thinks of a plan. The Ursa ran after him on all six catching up to him though not close enough to attack, Jaune led it to a tree as he ran up the wooden body and the "Chaos Ursa" as Jaune would like to call it leaps at the tree knocking it down. Jaune jumps off doing a backflip and lands on the back then starts slashing at blinding speed though it didn't do much damage to the armor, but he stiped the opening spot deep which causes the Chaos Ursa to roar in pain and try shaking Jaune off.

"Okay, I think I'm getting bored of this ride." Jaune said before pulling his sword and jumping off back on the ground.

"I need to get that emerald off that bear before it could cause anymore damage." Jaune said to himself as he starts running around the Grimm and slashing at the legs.

The Ursa didn't like that and jumps high a few feet above the trees and came down for a giant belly-slam as Jaune moved out of the way and the impact made some cracks an it's body-shaped crater and caused an earthquake for a couple of seconds.

" **Chaos Spear"** Jaune fired the Chaos Spears the Chaos Ursa impaling them to its right side and they exploded for the bear monster to roar in pain, but it wouldn't go down like that as it got turns to Jaune.

It charges at Jaune again swinging all four of its clawed-paws for a rapid strike, he manages to dodge all of them and reflecting them with his shield while striking at the exposed side of the arms that are not covered in armor.

" **Spin Dash Attack"** Jaune launched himself at the stomach below the chest-armor pushing the Chaos Ursa to stumble back several feet.

Then he jumps toward the stomach again piercing his sword into it then he runs to the left while dragging his sword to tear the side through making the beast roar louder in pain and getting angrier as it picks up some parts of the ground throwing the rocks at Jaune. The Ultimate Arc hatched a plan to get to the emerald; by jumping and running on the rocks its throwing using them as a path to get closer while slicing through some other rocks too until he finally made it on the forehead.

 **(Music End)**

"Alright, now I just need… to…" Jaune tried pulling the emerald off only to find that it's really stuck and struggle to get it loose.

The Chaos Ursa saw a large, sharp-looking branch on a tree thinking that it could impale the human while he was trying to steal its shiny thing that made it more powerful than ever. The giant black bear ran towards it at full-speed and Jaune turns around to see that hurrying up to get the emerald off, but in vain. The sharp branch was getting closer and Jaune has to think of something fast.

Then suddenly Jaune felt something in his head like an idea pops out that will help him win, it was like Shadow was helping him, and so Jaune took a deep breath and shouted two words.

 **(Music-All Hail Shadow: Crush 40)**

" **Chaos Control"** With that, the Chaos Ursa suddenly stop moving right when the sharp branch was an inch away to Jaune's back, along with everything stops moving.

Jaune look around seeing everything is frozen in place, like time has suddenly stopped.

"No fucking way, I can stop time? This is amazing!" Jaune shouted in joy then he got an idea.

He first pierces his sword between the emerald and spot of the forehead its on, moving it left to right until the emerald finally loosen and pulls it out. He jumps off landing safely on the ground and with just a thought he undid the frozen time, letting time move again the Chaos Ursa ends up impaling itself in the spot where the Chaos Emerald was right through the skull and snapping the branch off.

The Chaos Ursa's body starts to shrink down back it's normal sizes with the four arms and extra features disappearing then it disintegrates into black ashes then nothing.

 **(Music End)**

"Phew, that bear was definitely not a hugger." Jaune joked as he looks at the white emerald in his hand and walk back to the group doubt worrying about him.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Once again, Jaune showed team CRDL is never mess with him by using their own revenge plan against them… and ended up fighting a bear Grimm that was somehow powered by a Chaos Emerald which was very difficult for him to deal with. Luckily, he also discovered that he can use Chaos Control to freeze time just in the nick of time and grabbed the second Chaos Emerald. But that will still leave him worry about if a stronger Grimm got a Chaos Emerald, or someone worse than any Grimm.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat's Deep Secret and Deeper Trouble**

"Thanks for inviting us, Ruby, but why exactly are we here in the city again?" Jaune asked as he and his team are walking with team RWBY in the city.

"Weiss said she wanted to check on how the town folks are doing preparing for the Vytal Festival." Ruby answered.

"Which is something I'm very happy to look forward!" Weiss smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby confessed, kinda like the usually strict Weiss a little better.

"Me too, it almost makes me want to go back to doing the history essay Oobleck gave." Nora said. "Almost."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss expressed her feeling on the upcoming Vytal Festival.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss snapped.

"So, any reason why we're at the docks for our Friday afternoon?" Jaune asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby winced as she covers her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss explained.

"Uh-huh, so in other words…" Jaune paused looking at Blake for the real reason.

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake revealed.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss denied such claim, even though it might be true.

"Oh, being all sneaky little Weissy, think I can join in?" Nora asked.

"Nora." Ren glared at his childhood friend.

Ruby looks around to see if there's anything interesting than the docks, then she spotted something at the end of the street.

"Hey, look!" Ruby pointed and walk toward it as everyone soon follow her.

They soon arrived at a crime scene in front of a dust shop that has broken windows and yellow caution taps around to keep people out with two Vale policemen standing there trying to figure out what's the purpose of this.

"What happened?" Jaune asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." Vale Officer 1 answered. The officers already knew these kids are Hunters-in-training thinking it's okay to tell them.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"They stole all the Dusts?" Ren asked.

"Every single one this store has, and the weirdest part is that they didn't take the money." Vale Officer 2 mentioned.

"Seriously, not a single penny?" Nora confused.

"Yeah, who would need that many Dusts?" Vale Officer 1 asked.

"You know, I have read reports about the White Fangs are stealing more Dusts than usual." Vale Officer 2 mentioned.

"Seriously? We're not getting paid enough for this." Vale Officer 1 complained.

Weiss became angry after hearing the two words "White Fangs" and huff leaving the scene as the others notice this and follow her.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss angered.

Hearing that made Blake angry and decided to speak up to her.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss stated.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake pointed out.

"Hey Ren, didn't we encounter three White Fang members trying to hurt that traveling family?" Nora asked trying to remember that time.

"Unfortunately, we did." Ren sighed and worry that what Nora just said may make things worse between Weiss and Blake.

"See, they want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said.

"So, they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake protested.

"Hmm, Blake sure is defending the White Fang like she knows them." Jaune whispered in Pyrrha's ear.

"Yes, I'm starting to notice she may have a connection with them." Pyrrha replied.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby mentioned the orange-haired thief.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said in anger.

"Now hold on there, Weiss, while it's true the White Fang have gone dark from their normal peaceful protesting ways, but that doesn't mean you can label all Faunus like that. I have Faunus friends and even they hated White Fang for what they're doing, even calling them freaks." Jaune explained that there are other Faunuses who hate the White Fang.

"I see, so you're saying there Faunus who want to wipe out their own kind?" Weiss asked.

"Jaune!" Blake gasped.

Before Jaune could respond, they heard a man shouting from the docks as they look to see a young man jumping off the boat.

He is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord necklace with a round gold pendant. He also has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair, showing he's a monkey Faunus.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The boy said.

"You no-good stowaway!" A sailor shouted.

The monkey boy is hanging upside-down with his tail holding him on a light pole while peeling a banana.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The monkey boy bragged.

Before he could eat the banana, the two Vale officers arrive right under him.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" Vale Officer 1 ordered and got a banana peel in the face which makes him angry.

The monkey boy swings off the light pole while laughing as he doesn't seem to be afraid of getting into trouble with the authorities and runs away. When he ran pass team RWBY and JNPR, as if the world is going in slow motion, the monkey boy turn his head to Blake and winks at her which she was surprise by this and Jaune notice this making him smirk. The monkey boy continues running with the Vale Officers chasing behind him.

"(I think I'm gonna like this guy.)" Jaune thought.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss quickly said before everyone starts running.

Jaune decided to help the monkey out and teleported himself right behind the two officers.

"I'm really sorry about this." Jaune said placing his hands on their back.

"Huh?"

"What"

Jaune used Chaos Control to teleport the officers away from the street back to the docks on the boat the monkey came out of.

"Thanks!" The monkey boy thanked giving him a thumb up as he jumps up a building going for the rooftop.

"You're welcome!" Jaune said.

"No, he got away." Weiss winced.

"Sorry, I couldn't… huh?" Jaune became silent of seeing Weiss on top of a girl mean she must've run into her during the chase.

Yang point this out and Weiss soon see the girl quickly getting off.

The girl has short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wear a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera. Breasts sizes: AAA-cup.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl greeted as she still lay on the ground.

"Um... hello." Ruby greeted nervously.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, that was a heck of a fall." Nora commented.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl answered honestly.

Everyone look at each other thinking how weird this girl can be though they didn't want to leave like this either.

"Do you… want help getting up?" Jaune offered a hand to help the girl up.

The girl thought for a moment and told Jaune she can get up on her own as she flip herself up and now standing on her own two feet.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny introduced herself.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked and got hit in the side by Blake. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"I'm Jaune."

"Pyrrha, please to meet you."

"I'm Nora and I hope we can be good friends!"

"Lie Ren, though you can call me Ren."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"So, I did." Penny realized.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized and started walking away.

"Yeah, we'll be going now." Jaune said as he and the others follow Weiss's lead.

"Take care friend!" Ruby said.

Both teams walk side by side being quiet for a few seconds until Yang broke the silent.

"She was... weird…" Yang said just sure how to put it into words.

"I don't know, I kinda like the weirdness from her." Nora commented.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss wondered.

"Weiss, I really think you should" Jaune stopped his sentence when Penny suddenly appeared right in front of them shocking the group.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized as Weiss looks back and forth trying to figure out how she got over there so quickly without being notice.

Not even Jaune saw that coming and he has superspeed that is faster than Ruby's.

"Not you." Penny walked through the group to Ruby leaning her head a little forward to hers. "You."

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby became nervous of what Penny is talking about.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

Ruby wasn't sure how to respond to the question, so she looks to her team and friends for some advises. Blake, Yang, and Weiss motioning her to deny the weird new girl as for team JNPR: Jaune shrugged with a smile, Pyrrha also smile with a nod, Nora nodded rapidly, and Ren just smile.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby decided to give Penny a chance, this caused her teammates to comically faint while Jaune and his team gave her the expression of approval.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Like Jaune!" Penny excited.

"Huh, barely five minutes of meeting the new girl and she's already falling for me." Jaune smirked.

"Looks like it." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss who just got herself off the ground and brushing herself clean a little.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered, remembering how she and Ruby met when they first came to Beacon.

"And there was that explosion." Jaune added, also recalling that day of meeting Ruby.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked curious.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked surprise.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted.

"Oh, is that like your own catchphrase? I'm liking you more!" Nora said.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss pointed out Penny's outfit.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake rolled her eyes.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss corrected her teammate, and the two skirt wearing sisters speed over to her showing they support her, Weiss holds out her hands to them and the two low-five her.

"Girls can take real pride of what they're wearing." Jaune said to Ren who nodded.

"Wait a minute." Weiss realized something and walk over to Penny placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who?" Penny confused.

"What Weiss mean to say is that do you know a blonde monkey Faunus who ran pass here not too long ago?" Jaune rephrased Weiss's question.

"Oh, that Faunus boy! Then no, I don't believe I know him since we're probably from different Kingdoms." Penny answered.

"I see, so that filthy Faunus is a mysterious." Weiss said in a slight dark tone.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake snapped getting the white hair girl's attention.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss mocked Blake's defense for the Faunus boy.

"Stop it!" Blake demanded.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law."

"I don't think that's the case, sure he stowaway on a boat but I don't think he's the kind of guy who would hurt people and he probably doesn't like the White Fang either." Jaune pointed out.

"How'd you know that?" Yang asked.

"Just a gut feeling." Jaune said.

"That still doesn't excuse him being the same race just like the White Fang!" Weiss glared.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake mocked, clenching her fists.

"How dare you!" Weiss snapped.

"I think it's time we get back to Beacon." Jaune suggested.

"No argument here." Pyrrha greeted as the other two teammates nodded.

"Can you take us with you?" Yang begged.

"Sorry, but I think as their teammates you should try and help them resolve this." Jaune reminded them.

"We'll try." Ruby said.

Jaune smiles at Ruby knowing she'll do the best she can to help with the "Weiss vs Blake" problem though it won't be easy, but she'll have him for support whenever she needs it in case things don't go well.

"See you back at the dorm." Jaune said before he teleported himself and his team to their room.

 **(Team JNPR Room)**

"Huh, are they still at it?" Jaune asked groaning as he can hear Weiss and Blake still arguing from across to their room.

"They've been going at it for hours now." Ren said.

"I can understand Weiss not liking the Faunus, she had a really hard time growing up with the White Fang being at war with her family for years. Bloodshed spilled on both sides and it still goes on because of how Weiss's father treats the Faunus, I believe Weiss may also have a disliking toward her father as well." Pyrrha explained as she looks out the window.

"I wonder if Blake is gonna run away." Nora said.

"What makes you say that?" Jaune asked.

"Just a hunch." Nora shrugged.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"It sounds like you hunch just went off on a high note." Ren pointed out.

Jaune quickly got off the bed and went out the room seeing Ruby with her team's room door open.

"Ruby, what happened?" Jaune asked worry.

"Don't know exactly, Weiss and Blake were just arguing, and things went bad." Ruby sobbed a little.

"And I think we just found out Blake maybe a Faunus." Yang added.

"Oh, that's gonna be troublesome." Jaune sighed, thinking that Blake will need some alone time.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Damn, looks like the cat is out of the bag now and things are going to get intense from here as Jaune and friends will soon learn a little more about Blake and her dark past with the White Fang while finding themselves against the group themselves. They're going to get some help from a certain monkey friend though Jaune might be in trouble when he faces something dangerous in the hand of a thief man.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaotic Night Trouble at the Dock**

After the night Blake ran away from her team and the school, she hasn't come back all weekend and this got most of her team worried and they're now looking for her along with team JNPR who volunteered to help search for Blake in hopes to talk things out about her being a Faunus.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted.

"Blake!" Yang called out too.

"Blakey-doo, where are you!" Nora called out.

"Blake!" Ren shouted.

"Blake, please come back!" Pyrrha shouted too.

"Weiss, at least try to help us." Jaune said at Weiss who wasn't calling out to Blake like the others.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said. Ever since they found out about Blake being a Faunus, Weiss believes she could be working for the White Fang since they made her life miserable even in a rich life.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby irritated of Weiss's attitude.

"It was just an idea." Weiss said.

"A very bad stupid idea." Nora mocked as Ruby agreed.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang advised.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss proclaimed.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny complimented as she suddenly appeared walking behind the group. They turned around shock of seeing the strange girl right now.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked shock.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully.

"Well, you see one of our friends, Blake, has gone missing since Friday and we're looking for her." Jaune explained.

"Blake? Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny realized who that is, everyone stares at her shock.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny pointed at her head to show the ears where Blake has.

"Really, but she's been wearing a bow all… this… time…" Nora and everyone soon realized that the bow Blake wears was just a clever disguise for her cat ears.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered.

"So, she's been gone since Friday?" Penny asked to make sure.

"Yeah, we don't know where she is, and we're really worried about her." Ruby said in a sad expression.

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped as she approached Ruby, making the rose girl a little uncomfortable.

"Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Penny promised with a smile.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby asked as she turns to her team and Jaune's, only to find them gone. The only one who is still here is Nora.

"Come on, Penny, we got lots of ground to cover!" Nora excited.

"Okay!" Penny saluted as Ruby let out a sigh of defeat.

 **(With Jaune and Pyrrha)**

"Was it really okay to leave Ruby and Penny like that?" Pyrrha asked worry.

"I'm sure it's okay, and besides Nora is with them, I just hope she doesn't make Penny do anything crazy." Jaune said.

"So, have you been able to find Blake with your Chaos Sense?" Pyrrha asked.

"I can definitely sense she is here in the city, but I can't tell exactly where she is though I'm getting the feeling we're close." Jaune mentioned.

"Then maybe you can teleport us there to see if she's around." Pyrrha suggested.

"Hmm, that might actually work. Hang on to me." Jaune wrapped his arm around Pyrrha's waist as she wraps her arms around his neck.

" **Chaos Control"** Jaune teleported himself and Pyrrha to where Blake could be or somewhere close to her.

 **(With Blake)**

Blake is walking through the streets of the city with the monkey Faunus from Friday who is named Sun Wukong as they left the café not too long ago and finished talking about Blake's past once being with the White Fang. Then the next thing they knew, Jaune and Pyrrha suddenly appeared right in front of them about five feet away.

"What the…?" Sun jumped in shock.

"Jaune? Pyrrha?" Blake shocked as well.

"Blake! I'm so glad we found; do you have any idea how worried we all were!" Pyrrha hugged Blake in a tight embrace that seems a little painful.

"See, I told you your friends would still have your back." Sun smirked.

"They're not… my team…" Blake pointed as she struggles to free herself from Pyrrha's hug.

"Well, your team is looking for you right now." Jaune informed and Pyrrha finally let Blake go.

"Even… even Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Well, I think she's still mad at you, but I'm sure she's doing a lot of thinking about you and the team." Jaune said.

"It's nice that you guys found me and all, but I can't go back, not yet anyway." Blake said.

"It's about the White Fang?" Jaune asked, Blake nod.

"The White Fang never needed that much Dust before, only enough for their weapons and Sun just suggested to go to a place where they'll most likely steal more dust." Blake explained.

"And where would that be?" Jaune asked Sun.

"While I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun informed.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun answered.

"That's definitely something any bad men would want to get their hands on." Pyrrha stated.

"Then we better make sure they don't get their hands on them." Jaune said.

"Wait, wait, by "we" you mean you two are coming?" Blake asked.

"Of course, when one of our friends is in trouble then we'll go help them no matter what." Jaune pointed out.

"Trust in us, Blake. Whatever trouble you're facing, all of us will be there including your team." Pyrrha said with a gentle smile.

"Like I said, friends having your back isn't a bad thing." Sun repeated what he said earlier though in a different sentence.

"Okay, you two can come, but don't tell the others about this. I don't want them to get involve." Blake said, but she sees Jaune tapping on his Scroll and stop.

"Uh, sorry, you said something?" Jaune asked.

"Did you just texted everyone?" Blake asked.

"I just told them that we found you, but not ready to come back yet. I'm sure they'll understand." Jaune assured.

 **(With Yang, Weiss, and Ren)**

"Well, just got text from Chaos Boy and said that Blake is okay, but she's not ready to come back yet. Hope she's doing okay." Yang said worry for her partner

"Glad to hear that Blake is alright." Ren smiled, and they notice Weiss isn't saying anything.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked.

"Don't be stupid; of course, I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said as she walks ahead before stopping herself to say. "The innocent never run, Yang!"

"She's not entirely wrong about that." Ren muttered to himself.

 **(With Ruby, Nora, and Penny)**

"So, in other words: things with Blake are a little complicated." Nora finished telling Penny of what's been going on lately.

"I see, so Blake is afraid that you guys would reject her if you found that she's a Faunus." Penny said.

"I guess so, but I never really hated Faunus and neither does Yang, Weiss on the other hand had a rough childhood with the White Fang. Blake just never really talk to us much before she decided to run off." Ruby said.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny stated.

"Me too." Ruby stared at the sky for a second before the three friends continue walking.

 **(Nighttime, Dock)**

Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun, and Blake are laying low staking out the dock from the top of a building watching as the crates were finished being loaded off from the boat and now, they're just sitting there, nothing happen so far but they kept watch just in case.

"That is a huge load from Atlas." Jaune commented.

"Yep, want an apple?" Sun offered an apple to Jaune.

"You did pay for them, right?" Pyrrha asked in a firm tone.

Before Sun could answer that, the four heard loud engine noises and look up shock to see a Bullhead landing next to the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no…" Blake gasped.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes… it's them." Blake admitted what she's seeing right now are members of the White Fang about to steal some Dusts.

"Deep down, you knew it would be them, but wanted to see it for yourself." Jaune said.

"Yeah, guess I was just fooling myself." Blake said sad.

"Hey! What's the holdup?" A man shouted coming out of the Bullhead.

The four became shock to see the one shouting is a human man. He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He also has cane in his hand.

This guy is Roman Torchwick, the world known criminal thief of Remnant and the question in the Hunters-in-training's mind is: why is he with the White Fang right now?

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman ordered.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake stated as she unsheathes her blade and jump off the building ignoring her friends' warning.

Just as Roman is talking to a White Fang soldier, Blake appears behind him and hold him with her blade to his neck. The White Fang members point their guns at her, Blake quickly remove her bow revealing herself to be a Faunus like them.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman revealed.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a "little" operation." Roman said as two more Bullheads appeared much to Blake's shock.

Roman smirks and pull out a shiny yellow emerald as it glows a little.

"Look out!" Jaune grabbed Blake to move her out of the way right before Roman unleashed a powerful shockwave and made a crater around him.

"Whoa, thanks." Blake thanked Jaune for saving her.

"You're welcome. Now you and the others take care of the White Fang members while I deal with Roman." Jaune advised. Blake wanted to protest at first, but she knew that Jaune would handle it and left to fight off the White Fang soldiers.

"Tell me, where'd you get that Chaos Emerald?" Jaune asked the orange-haired thief.

"This little beauty, I got it while stealing some Dust from another town and man, this jewel has such power within something so tiny." Roman answered looking at the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"You don't know how dangerous that is, give it up now or I'll take it from you." Jaune demanded.

 **(Music: Terminal - Renard (feat. Adraen))**

"I like to see you try." Roman smirked before aiming his cane at Jaune and fires a blast.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way then." Jaune said, running around the blast and in front of Roman giving him a kick across the cheek and another kick to the stomach sending the thief flying toward the crates.

Roman growls and hold the yellow Chaos Emerald tighter to empowered himself more and starts shooting more blasts from his cane, only this time they're more powerful than before with Chaos power and faster too. Jaune dodges the blasts running to his right and counters with his **Chaos Spears** going at Roman who managed to dodge them, but he fails to notice that it was a trap as Jaune teleported behind Roman and straight kick him away.

Roman is getting really angry that this kid is making himself look like an amateur fighter, he sees Jaune coming toward him with a fist reels back, the thief block the punch with his cane and the two started clashing fists and kicks against a metal cane as Roman does his best to dodge the attacks that got past his cane. Roman jumps back and launch his cane flying toward Jaune after rocketing from the ground, Jaune deflects the cane and his instinct kicks in as his arm blocks a kick from Roman and push him away.

"Sheesh, if you want to be a hero then just die like one!" Roman angered.

"I don't think so." Jaune smirked.

That tick Roman off by a mile and charge at Jaune with the cane bottom tip out front to shoot the blonde brat at point-blank range, but the Ultimate Arc boy has a different idea.

" **Chaos Control"** Jaune froze time and snatched the yellow Chaos Emerald out of Roman's hand then decided to give him a **Spin Dash Attack** before unfreezing time.

Roman gasps in pain as he was sent flying against toward another crate making a small dent.

 **(Music End)**

"Looks like you lost tonight, Roman." Jaune pointed out as he holds the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Maybe, but you won't get me." Roman declared before firing a white blast from his cane. The white blast burst into a giant bright light that nearly blinded Jaune.

The light lasted for a few seconds before it slowly fades until nothing, Jaune became the surprises that Roman has escaped because of his last second decoy though he thinks the thief will be back and he'll be ready.

"Well, now I got three Chaos Emeralds and only four more to go." Jaune said before he decides to go check on the others of how they're doing.

 **(Team JNPR Room)**

"Man, I can't believe we missed all that action and you managed to corner Roman too, that's pretty awesome, Fearless Leader." Nora complimented as she jumps on her bed.

"It was also risky to fight off the White Fang, but I'm glad you're okay." Ren said.

"I'm still surprised that Roman had one of those Chaos Emeralds, that could've been trouble if anyone else fought him." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, good thing he didn't know all the things about Chaos energy, and I was able to get it. Plus, team RWBY have patched things up, so it's all good." Jaune said laying on his bed.

"But we still must be careful that there could be other bad people who could the Chaos Emeralds for dangerous things." Ren pointed out.

"I know." Jaune narrowed his eyes as he knew this is only the start of something big that's going to happen in the future.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, quite the interesting night Jaune and the others had stopping those White Fang members from stealing the Dusts and Roman had a Chaos Emerald with him too, good thing Jaune was able to get off his dirty thief hand otherwise things could've been difficult. He now has three Chaos Emeralds in his possession and only four more to go though he's also gonna find some people wanting them as well and he'll need his friends to stop them.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaotic Food Fight and New Danger Coming**

It has been two weeks since the battle at the dock getting Blake back to her team and Jaune taking a Chaos Emerald from Roman though the thief escaped before he could be captured, the students got two weeks off as Jaune and his team used that time to train some more and having fun like going to the arcade and all.

Right now, team JNPR are sitting in the cafeteria with team RWBY enjoying lunch and doing their own thing like Nora tossing grapes in Yang's mouth as the blonde bombshell catches them and Blake is staring at her notebook looking a bit concern.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, snapping Blake out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester." Blake said as she closes her notebook.

"Lame." Yang said before catching another grape in her mouth.

"Has anyone seen Ruby?" Jaune asked as he notice the red hooded girl isn't present with everyone.

He got his answer when Ruby show up slamming a large binder with dozens of papers inside with a label of red market that says "Best Day Ever Activities" which if one would look closely that the label underneath it says "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee" meaning Ruby took Weiss's binder.

Ruby clears her throat getting everyone's attention, even though the loud sound a binder slammed on the table already done that.

"Sisters... friends... Weiss." Ruby said.

"Hey!" Weiss offended of that remark.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby smiled.

"This ought to be good." Yang chuckled before catching another grape throw by Nora.

"If she's doing an actually speech then it must be serious." Nora stated.

"Let just hear her out." Ren said.

"A dream that one day, the eight of us will come together, as a team, as friends, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby determined with her fist in the air.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, looking at the binder closely realizing its hers.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said as she makes peace signs with her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang punned, both teams groans from the awful pun and Nora threw an apple to her forehead.

"Boo!" Nora disappointed of Yang's joke.

Although the only one who is actually laughing at Yang's joke is Jaune as he tries to hold in his laughter while looking away.

"Did you really think it was funny?" Pyrrha asked curious.

"I can't help it, even though they're bad I still laugh at them." Jaune admitted.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explained her plan.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as a fellow team leader I also think we should use the remaining free time we have to make this our greatest day to remember." Jaune concurred as he stands up and walk next to Ruby with her cheeks blushing a bit.

Meanwhile, Yang started throwing little food at Nora as payback for the apple earlier like with a few carrots and Nora returned fire some peas.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake turned down the idea, not feeling like doing anything today.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss stated.

"I agree, we're training to become defenders of the whole world from Grimm and other bad people out there. We should all come together to strengthen our bounds." Pyrrha added.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. I, for one, think" Weiss's sentence was interrupted when Nora threw a cake that was meant for Yang hit the snow princess on the face.

Everyone gasps of Weiss's face being completely covered in the white cake as it slowly falls off her face and revealing her eyes to be very, very angry and glares at Jaune.

"Now, now, Weiss… let's all calm down." Jaune stuttered, fear of knowing where this is going to.

"Of course, you do realize, this… means… war!" Weiss declared.

 **(With Sun)**

"I'm telling you, Neptune, the fight at the dock was intense." Sun said to his friend/teammate.

"I can tell from the way you tell it." Neptune said knowing Sun wouldn't lie.

Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead.

"Yeah, Jaune is one serious dude with all that power and even more with those Chaos Emeralds. Even cooler than us, no offense." Sun said.

During their conversation, they both failed to notice through the window that something troubling is happening within the cafeteria with tables and some food flying around, and a male student got thrown to a window.

"None taken, I'm really looking to meeting the guy and this girl you have a thing for." Neptune mentioned with a teasing smirk.

"Blake, she's great and a Faunus though she likes to keep that a secret because of the whole "White Fang" stuff and all." Sun informed.

"Okay, I understand." Neptune nodded.

"You better." Sun hoped as they walk to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So, be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked to make sure.

"Dude." Neptune smiled and stand cool with his teeth gleam.

"Good point." Sun said.

They enter the cafeteria while all the other students ran toward the outside in a panic and screaming "Food Fight" as Sun and Neptune were confused at first until they saw both team RWBY and JNPR glaring at each other as they prepared themselves for the food fight.

 **(Music: Ragna the Blooddege Theme, Blazblue OST)**

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora singed as she and her team are standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

Ruby stomps her foot on a table holding one box of milk in one hand while pointing at team JNPR with the other.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby declared as she squeezes the milk box and her team cheers.

"Off with their heads!" Nora demanded as she jumps off the table tower.

"Toss some watermelons to me!" Jaune said before getting into a running position and starts the **Spin Dash Attack** except holding himself in place.

Understanding his plan, Ren and Pyrrha grabbed as many watermelons as they can tossing them toward Jaune and when the melons make contact the rolling attack, they are launch forward almost like a machine gun firing them at team RWBY.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby commanded.

Yang rolls forward stuffed her fists inside two turkeys making them into makeshift boxing gloves that taste delicious, she punches the incoming watermelons into pieces and charges at Ren who quickly grabbed leaks as weapons and the two engage in close combat. Blake jumps around with a sausage string acting as her weapon swinging it at Pyrrha as she dodges and the sausage rope and threw sharp carrot, Blake's eyes widen and leans backward narrowly dodging the carrot. Weiss throws down a ketchup bottle squeezing it so hard that it created a red tidal wave, Jaune use his Chaos powers to summon over a hundred French fries forming them into a shield to block the ketchup wave.

Jaune took out one ketchup covered French fry and eat it, humming pleasing as the fries are always good with ketchup.

" **Red Fries Spear"** Jaune launched the fries at the enemies.

Weiss's eyes widen that she's about to be pieces by fast food treats covered in her ketchup attack, she quickly looks around to find something that can defend herself against the incoming fries until she spotted a swordfish. She grabs the swordfish and slice the fries coming at her.

However, she didn't expect Nora to come at her with a watermelon attach to a pole making it a hammer and smack the ice princess so hard that she was sent flying and crashing into a pillar causing cracks on it.

"Weiss!" Ruby hurried to Weiss catching her in her arms.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby shouted dramatically.

Yang bite down on one of Ren's leaks and grabbing his arm for a strong headbutt then uppercut the ninja boy away, Nora saw this and became angry as she charges at Yang of a battle against hammer-melon vs meaty fists. They seem pretty even for a while until Nora smacked her watermelon hammer so hard that the force sent Yang flying high through the ceiling and still go higher.

"Take this!" Ruby shouted as she throws ten sliced onions at Jaune as he dodges though notice something odd.

His eyes are crying.

"Raw onions!" Jaune realized, trying to wipe the years away.

Ruby carries a bucket of ice-cream in one arm and holding a scooper for her next attack, she uses her Semblance to jump higher and spins around in a red tornado then firing scoped ice-cream in every direction while making sure she doesn't hit her teammates.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped as she parries off Blake's sausage rope with a long breadstick.

Pyrrha needed to get to Jaune fast while he's busy trying to get his eyes recover from the raw onions, she decided to get Blake off her by biting on her sausage rope catching her off guard for a moment and tie her up before throwing her to a wall.

With the car girl out of the way, Pyrrha ran to Jaune just as the ice-creams were about to hit and made the ultimate self-sacrifice as she jumps over Jaune taking the fallen frozen desert attack.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune gasped after his eyes finally calmed down and he saw Nora down also covered in ice-cream.

"Ready to surrender?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, now you're about to feel my full course wrath!" Jaune pulled out a red Chaos Emerald using its power to create a big white ball.

" **Chaos White Eruption"** Jaune motioned his hand with the Chaos Emerald down, the cause the giant white ball to drop as Ruby can only watch in horror knowing there is nothing she can do to stop or escape from it.

Outside the cafeteria, everything seems normal for one second and suddenly white shiny stuff burst out through the door and the windows as everything in except for Jaune is covered in the white shiny sweet.

 **(Music End)**

"Hmm, vanilla pudding." Nora licked the pudding on her mouth.

"Sorry if I went overboard." Jaune apologized as he helps Ruby up.

"It's okay, you and your team won the food fight." Ruby smiled.

Sun and Neptune pop themselves out of the pudding as the monkey-Faunus has a big exciting smile on his face while his friend isn't feeling the same way.

"I love these guys." Sun said as Neptune glares at him.

As Jaune and Ruby were helping their teammates up, they heard some strong footsteps from behind making them flinch and turn around to see a very angry Glynda Goodwitch marching toward them with each step making her breasts bounces.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" Glynda scolded.

"Wait, wait, I can fix the pudding!" Jaune said and use **Chaos Control** to get rid of all the pudding.

"Aw, I wasn't done licking myself." Nora sighed.

Glynda shook her head and fixed the whole cafeteria in a matter of seconds with her Semblance, just as she was done Nora let out a loud burp and Yang suddenly came crashing down back to earth. The blonde girl gets back up with a smile and a thumb up, this cause everyone to laugh and Glynda annoy as she was about to lecture them but was stop when Ozpin came up behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." Ozpin said.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda worried if these students will take their training seriously.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin stated as he walks away.

 **(Warehouse)**

"So, everything is going as planned, Cinder Fall." A man in a black hood asked.

"Yes, we gotten more Dusts than expected thanks to Roman's part. Now it's time we have on to phase two." Cinder said.

Cinder is a fair-skinned woman with ashen-black hair that covers her left eye, bright amber eyes. She wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"I hope you're prepared to face the young Huntsman Roman reported, he will be trouble since he knows about the emeralds too." The man pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to handle him with care and burn the cutie into ashes along with the whole kingdom of Vale." Cinder declared as she holds a picture of Jaune in her hand.

She looks at it for a few seconds before her eyes glow and the picture suddenly on fire, Cinder drops the picture letting it burn as she exits the room to check up on Roman.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now we are on the start of Volume 2 with the epic food fight like in the show and I made the ending of the food fight different with a giant Chaos pudding bomb letting team JNPR win instead of team RWBY. It looks like Cinder is going to make her move soon and may want to be close to Jaune possibly to know how to take him down or maybe something else, let's hope Jaune and the others will be ready for the new danger.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
